1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide electronic products with colorful appearances, electromagnetic interference shielding, and protection from oxidation, they may be subjected to a sputter coating process. For example, an electromagnetic interference mask may be coated on a case of an electronic product to protect inner electronic components from outer electromagnetic interferences.
Sputter coating is a process whereby atoms are ejected from a solid target material due to bombardment on the target by energetic particles, for example by plasma ion. Sputtered atoms ejected into the plasma gas are not in their thermodynamic equilibrium state, and tend to deposit on all surfaces in the chamber. A workpiece placed in the chamber will be coated with a thin film. However, the plasma bombardments on the workpiece may heat the workpiece and damage the film coating. In addition, movement of at least some of the plasma ions will be random, which may lead to an uneven coating film.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating apparatus which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.